


Real feelings

by Opalinedream



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalinedream/pseuds/Opalinedream
Summary: Peter isn’t supposed to hang out with Wade. Tony doesn’t want Peter getting in with the wrong crowd and doesn’t trust Wade. Will Wade probe himself or is this just another one of his jokes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors. I’ve been doing all of this on a phone and I’m having to go back and edit it constantly.

Spider-man was tired and hoping the day would get better but, he knew it wouldn’t when he heard gun shots and someone begging “no please no “. As he got to the sound of gun shots, he saw the man dressed in red- Deadpool. Spider-Man’s eyes followed the red mans arm pointing at a man cowering in an alley way with a gun on the ground next to him. He was out of rounds and Deadpool had holes in his body. Yet the fearful man was at the red vigilantes mercy. Deadpool pulled out his katana but Spider-Man shot a web and yanked Deadpool’s arm back. “Son of a bitch you’re not supposed to be in this comic yet!” Yelled Deadpool.

“Hey when I’m around you can’t kill...wade” spider man said glaring at the merc with a mouth. “Oh geez I love how you look at me with those big spidey eyes” “Wade what are you doing here?” Deadpool kicked one of the henchmen and reach into his pockets. “I guess I’m looking for information of some sort. My boss is looking for a baddy. You know me, if the pay is high who am I to say no?”

Deadpool leans on the wall seductively and faces Spider-Man. “Why? Did you miss me?” He says. Spider-Man is upside down hanging from his web but he drops down in front of Deadpool and pulls off his own mask. “Uhh errr your-“ just as he’s about to say your bad guy is getting away Deadpool turns around and throws his katana into the mans back as he is running. He falls down and Deadpool turns back around. “God he killed my boner! Where were we? Me, you, a box of wine” said Deadpool but, before he can finish Peter slaps him hard in the face. "woah! that was super kinky spidey I think I know why I’m always after ya now" Wade said rubbing his cheek.  
"you know how I feel about killing...its wrong." Spiderman mumbled in a soft but stern voice. 

Deadpool knows how bent out of shape Peter gets about murder. Killing just wasn’t his thing, even if the criminal deserved it. In truth Wade always feared for Peters safety if he continued this "non killing goodie goodie thing" but its one of the things he actually loved about him and he never once tried to kill Wade no matter how bad he was. He had a good heart. Deadpool had a soft spot for the Spidey. 

“Look, it not like you killed him." Wade chuckled. "PLUS I’m on a mission so it’s kinda my job you know." Spiderman shrugged and responded. “You can always try to be good, you know." Deadpool was in deep thought. "He is right. I mean, can’t we try being a hero for once?" But one of the voices in his head responded with "naaaaah that never works out for us. Someone or something always gets killed when we play the hero." Finally, Wade replied to Peter “nah im good but, hey thats why you here spidey!”

Deadpool put his arm around the now de-masked Peter. “God you’re like my not evil twin. Why don’t we go get lunch? You gotta take me out before you get into this red suite” Wade smiled down at Peter.. “Mr stark said I’m not supposed to-hey what’s that? Oh wow OH COOL is that a grenade???” Peter said stopping to look Deadpool up and down. Peter’s curiosity had gotten the best of him. “Cmon young padawan. I’ll show you the bestest of my murder thingys-for good purposes you know”. “Okay aunt May won’t be home till later just don’t tell mr stark.” Peter said as he followed Deadpool along to a lunch spot.


	2. Interruptions

As they walk along Peter is talking a million miles a minute, geeking out about all of Deadpool’s weapons. Deadpool chuckles to how peter reacts to such silly things. It kinda reminds him of himself when he wasn’t so crazy, before his life became so fucked up. 

“Oh this is my favorite ramen joint!” Deadpool points out. “It’s my treat ..get whatever your little heart desires “ Peter smiled and responded with a nod and chose a seat outside. After a few minutes he made a selection from the menu. In return, Wade hands the menu to the waiter and says “I’ll have what he’s having” then turns back to Peter and says “So Spidey how is life?”

They talked for a bit but before he could really respond the waiter brought their order out. Immediately Peter began stuffing his face forgetting Wade had even asked him anything until he looked up, noodles still hanging out of his mouth and saw Deadpool staring at him with his chin resting on his hands, propped up on the table emulating a school girl looking at her crush. Peter stopped mid bite noticing that he was being rude and said “sorry what were you saying?”.  
“Wow kid, it’s like you went out with me just so I’d feed you. I haven’t felt this betrayed since my dog sniffed someone else’s butt”  
Peter almost spit out the drink of water he had just taken from laughing. He wiped his mouth and said “I’m sorry it’s just all the Spider-Man stuff makes me hungry. Listen..uhh I’m real nervous about hangin out. What if Mr Stark finds out?”  
“You’re worried about that That medal transformer wanna be? You know you should really think about joining x force-“ Deadpool was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tony Stark. “Annnnd that’s it, get up kid. And you!” he pointed at Deadpool “stay”. “But mr stark we were just having lunch!“ Peter said in a panic but, Tony interrupted him again “ah-ah-ah in the car kid or I’m telling aunt May that you’re hanging out with the bad guys now”. 

Peter pouted, nodded his head, and looked over at Wade to give him a warm smile. He thanked him for lunch and headed towards the car and out of view. Tony gave Wade an annoyed look and begins to speak "look, I don’t know what youre trying to do but I don’t like it." Deadpool starts to sipped his drink loudly and sighed “like what? taking the kid out for lunch? come on, don’t always assume bad things about me playboy."  
Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, putting on his best resting bitch face. "Hes an Avenger and doesnt need you to give him any ideas about joining your stupid xface. Hes a kid Wade."  
Deadpool shot a glare at Tony and spoke. "its X-Force for your information. Better than the Avengers-you guys are always dying or destroying cities. You know what I think? I think youre just keeping him for yourself. Let him do what he wants! I hope you don’t see him like a toy for you to play with” Wade says while doing exclamation marks in the air for the word play.  
“Ok, gross” tony says as he puts his hand up to say “stop”.  
“You’re the gross one fake dad. What you’re doing is weird sugar daddy playboy!” Deadpool yelled.  
“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that” Tony spun on his heel and walked out to get into the limo with Peter. 

In the limo Tony turned to Peter with a concerned look on his face “Do me a favor kid. Don’t hang out with him, okay?”  
“But why? Wade is cool! Plus he showed me his katanas and grenades and I think he’s finally coming around about not killing people” Peter said.  
“Yeah, I don’t think you’re getting the whole dead and pool thing. Get it, dead? Murder is in the guy’s name”  
Peter laughed “I know but Mr Stark but people can change”.  
“You’re a good kid peter I just want to keep it that way”. 

They pulled up in front of aunt Mays apartment building and Peter got out of the limo with his backpack. “Tell aunt may I said hi and stay out of trouble”.  
“Yes mr stark I will” peter said as he walked to his door with a bounce in his step.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter greeted aunt May and went upstairs to his room. He took off his shoes and laid back on his bed, contemplating the events of the day. He always wondered why the avengers didn’t like having Wade around. I mean yeah, he is kind of annoying and blunt, maybe even a flirt but after talking to him and getting to know him he wasnt so bad. Peter liked Wade, even though he didn’t agree with Wade killing criminals. The thought of killing someone was so bad for Peter, he imagined he could never bring himself to do it. On the other hand, Wade does it with no problem, as long as his client pays him and the person deserves it. He was told by Tony Stark all the time that Wade was a threat and its big trouble hanging around him. At the same time Peter didn’t really mind because he was sure Wade would get better about it in time. “I just need a friend or someone to relate to” he thought. "agh.....and I have home work to do” Peter picked up his head and stared at his phone bored "But I’ve got some time to kill. Maybe I can upgrade this spidey suit". 

Peter scrolled through the website Mr Stark had sent him to look for more gear but he couldn’t get his mind off it. Why was Mr Stark so against him hanging out with wade? Wade was only killing bad people anyway-he wasn’t a villain. Peter began to drift off into sleep. He was having a weird dream about Ned becoming the new Spider-Man when he was startled awake. He opened his eyes and saw Wade at his window. “Aww were you sleeping?” He joked. “Wakey wakey”. “ “What are you doing here!?” Peter said putting his pillow over his head and turning onto his stomach. “Cmon Pete I’m bored. Let’s go out”. “Uggh Mr Stark already caught me once and he said he’d tell aunt May next time.” “Cmon daddy ultron won’t find out. I’ll show you how to use a katana!” “Really?!?!!” Peter perked up. “Okay just for a bit” he said excitedly. On the way out the window with Wade he pulled his mask over his face. “Go right ahead” Wade said as he pointed down the fire escape. As Peter moved ahead Wade patted him on his bottom. “Hey! Omg wade you’re crazy” he laughed and began his descent down the stairs.

Spiderman and deadpool went to the place they first met. It was the Brooklyn Bridge. Funny because spiderman was in the middle of saving people when Rhino came and almost destroyed the bridge. Luckily enough deadpool was around to help. Well sorta, he was on his mission and it just happened to be stopping Rhino. Spiderman thought it was some random weirdo trying to play hero but, sure enough it wasnt the case. Spiderman had a hard time letting Deadpool murder people, though others would just let him do "his thing”. Not spiderman though. “We dont need another bad guy” he thought. “Hes just misunderstood is all...”. 

Wade interrupted his thoughts "Hey spidey what ya thinking about? ooh I bet is something super romantic about us huh?" Deadpool said smirking at Spiderman. "hah you wish! but..well...you're kinda right” he laughed. “I was thinking about how we first met." "ahhh" Deadpool responded looking at the water underneath him "crazy times eh? Rhino and his big fat ass almost broke this damn Bridge in half" He chuckled thinking back on it. Spiderman giggled back in response. "Hey but he didnt because we stopped him!”  
"we sure did bub” Deadpool said mocking Wolverine. It was something he did to make Spiderman laugh. “You know he would be sooo pissed if he heard you making fun of him" Peter responded. “nah were good friends. I just like to be a little rough with him” Deadpool winked. Peter blushed and looked away and mumbled something. "I have a question". Deadpool leaned into him and said “shoot...er well Im the one that does most of the shooting haha. Anyway, what’s your question?" Peter put his hands together and started rubbing his fingers "Have you ever had a thing for someone? a-and I don’t mean like a booty call. I mean like legit feelings.." Peter trailed off. 

Wade looked at peter and saw his vulnerability. He grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. Peter struggled and pulled back looking shocked. He got up, stumbled backwards, and took off running in the opposite direction. Deadpool yelled half jokingly and half sincere “wait! Let me be the 50 to your shades of grey! Okay that’s a bad example! Let me be the Bella to your edward! Okay maybe that’s not so great either! Peeeeterrrr!” He spun on his heel and said to himself “Well there goes that chance Jack Twist, always thinking with your damn lips” and walked off to return to his home. By the time peter got home he was panting. He sat down at his desk. He thought to himself “What just happened? I always knew Wade liked women but I didn’t think he was bi. I always thought the flirtation was just a joke and part of his weird personality. Oh noooo MJ. Okay well I didn’t kiss back. I didn’t cheat. Still it’s going to be so awkward seeing her..especially because I kind of liked the kiss-no don’t think that!” He put his hands on his temples and rubbed his head. Stressed and overwhelmed he laid down for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter planted his face into his pillow in disbelief and yelled "Wade just kiss me?! W-why? how...what?!" He turned over and looked up at the ceiling blushing hot red to the thought of the kiss. It wasnt bad but still...oh Mj... Peter tossed and turned thinking about the kiss until he drifted to sleep. 

Peter woke to the smell of coconut. As his eyes started to focus he saw that he wasnt in his own room. It was dark and hard to see but he didn’t feel scared. In fact he felt kind of turned on. He tried to get up from the bed but he found he was chained up...arms and legs bound to the bed "ah! okay where am i?! " peter shouted. I know I’m stronger than this, why is this hard to break? Why am i feeling...normal? its been so long sense he felt "normal". Peter never had a normal day since becoming Spider-Man so in this moment he felt helpless. Just a few mintues of panic and someone emerged from the curtains. It was Wade...in a suit? Okay, Peter thought-that’s kinda hot but weird at the same time. "you finally woke up my sweet spider" Wade said voice as silkly as the sheets on the bed. Hearing Wade speak so smoothly was strange and enjoyably new. He walked over to Peter putting one knee on the bed. He brushed one against Peter’s face, looking down at him. Their eyes met. Peter blushed and turned away "where are we?". "ah we're in wovlerines place." Said Wade smiling. “eh?! he lives here?! this room isn’t like him" Deadpool chuckled "dude I kid, this is one of my special places..anway, I thought Id bring you here and you know-let my lips do more than just talking." Wade slowly placed his lips onto Peter’s and slowly moved them in a massaging motion, getting every inch of peters lips on his. Peter let out a soft moan wanting more. Wade smiled at the kiss knowing how dear Peter loved his kisses which really turned him on. Then Wade began kissing his neck while his hands wondered onto Peter’s bare chest and stomach and then.... Peter’s eyes widened and he stop moaning and said "w-wait ". That was all he could mumble. Wade looked up and gave Peter a kind gentle smile and told him "It’s okay, I love you Peter and I want to show. So just relax and let me show you how I feel. " Wade pulled down Peter’s boxers and out flopped up Peter’s....peter... He cock was a good size, not big but not small either. Wade smiled and started to give it small kisses until he looked back at Peter and saw that he was clearly moaning and panting from all this. "Im going in deep now" Peter got so aroused. He couldn’t wait much longer...........................................................................................................................................BING BING BING..................

“PETER WAKE UP! YOU GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Peters eyes opened wide and he looked around..it was HIS own room and HIS own alarm going off....was that a dream? Peter looked down and saw his huge boner sticking out of the covers. Peter sat there for a moment in silence.."fuck..."


	5. Chapter 5

Peter got up hiding his boner, took a cold shower, and went to school. All morning he couldn’t get his mind of Wades hot rippled muscles showing through his suit, the touch of his lips, his warm mouth sucking and swallowing. 

”hey!” Ned said approaching Peter by his locker. Peter woke from the thought in a startle. “ oh hey Ned” Peter said turning towards him as he opened his locker. Ned was turned towards Peter and not paying attention as he opened his own locker and rummaged for his books. Peter looked past him and saw on the inside of Ned’s locker door was a drawing of himself laying naked on a couch like Rose from Titanic. “Dammit Wade” he thought. Peter slyly dropped an old receipt from his jacket pocket and said “You dropped something”. As Ned bent down to get it Peter snatched the drawing out of the door and said “I gotta go Ned. See you after class!” and bolted down the hallway. 

He didn’t know why Wade was playing with him like this. “Wade doesn’t really like anyone. He’s just a troll” he thought shaking his head but, giving way to a smile. Even though Wade was a troll there was still a possibility he liked Peter and Peter he knew it. The bell rang and Peter sat down at his desk. The teacher was going on and on about some beginner level crap like the Pythagorean’s theorem when all of a sudden he saw Wade’s face at the classroom window beckoning him to come out.

Peter stared and blinked a few times, trying to figure out if this was real or if he was day dreaming. Wade put his face on the window again and made weird licking motions on the glass. Peter giggled a bit to the sight and mouthed "okay, okay" . Peter raised his hand and asked the teacher if he could be excused for a moment. The teacher agreed, told him to hurry back, and continued on with the rest of the class. 

Peter stepped out and made his way to the back door and smiled thinking about what Wade could want this time. "heya Pete!" A set of arms came from behind peter and pulled him into an embrace. "Mj?!" Mj smiled and let go of Peter. "where are you heading off to? I hope you arent skipping class again." "o-oh well you know...hero stuff." Peter said, his words trailing off. It felt weird to hide stuff from MJ again but this time.. this guilt felt worse than when he hid that he was spider-man. "Don’t get hurt okay?" Mj sighed giving Peter a half smile. Shes such a caring girlfriend. Peter nodded and waved goodbye. 

He headed down the stairs to the back door once more. “Right..Mj, but, Wade kissed me...maybe it was all a joke to get a reaction out of me and Im just being silly. Ill at least see what Wade wants maybe it won’t be so weird” Peter opened the door. He saw Wade waiting for him with a grin-well he assumed it was a grin but it’s kinda hard to tell with the mask.


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright, come on! Who was better?” Wade said putting his hands up and doing a blowing a kiss face. “Oh my god Wade, stop it! she will hear!” Peter said as he laughed and skipped off with Wade pulling his mask over his head. “So what are we doing today?” He said excitedly. “Cmon I’ll show you young padawan” Deadpool said grabbing Spider-Mans hand and yanking him along. Deadpool climbed up the top of a building and had Spider-Man follow behind him. When they reached top he pulled out two beers, opened one for Peter and sat with letting his legs dangling over the ledge. Peter did the same and took a drink of his beer. “Why did you bring me here?” Peter said. “Because you can see the whole city from here” he waved his hand around comically, trying to sound like he was in a romantic film. “No but seriously this is where I come when I want to find peace.” Wade looked over at peter. “Well it seems like a good place for that”. Peter responded. “No you don’t get it. Being with you IS my peace” He grabbed Peters hand and placed it on his heart.

Wade’s words made Peter’s heart skip a beat. It was so kind in his own Wade way to say such a thing. Peter’s heart felt warm but he was afraid to express any real emotions right now. He gave a weak smile and looked down at their hands where both laid on Wade’s chest. "Wade are you serious or are you trolling me?" Peter said in a low voice. He was scared that Wade would laugh at him and make fun of his feelings. “Peter I’m freaking serious about you. You know I don’t do this kind of thing with just anyone. I’ve only done this with you and no one else." Peter blushed and smiled started to let go of his reservations. "I can see why you’d think I could be joking so I’ll prove it to you as much as you need me to."  
“Wade im not sure what I want right now...you know I have MJ....I cant just ignore her feelings." "I understand. Im just letting you know how I feel about you. You still gotta make a choice and I hope you know im not playing."  
“But I don’t even know if I’m gay Wade, I mean I like you..and the kiss..I’d be lying if I said it didn’t-“. Wade interjected “You don’t have to be gay Peter, you’re bisexual and so am I”. He brought Peters hand to his cheek and caressed it on his face. “Just give me a chance to prove to you how much I care” he said. He grabbed Peters face and gently brought it to his “kiss me Peter. I know you want to”

The wind was blowing warm air across their bodies. It was a sunny day and just the right moment to be romantic. Peter eyes closed and he went in closer to Wade’s lips barely touching them. He was thinking about everything that had just happened. Would this be okay? Would he be happy with Wade? How was he to be sure? Then again, love is taking that chance. So far being around Wade had brought him nothing but happiness. He made the hero work fun instead of making it a chore like Tony Stark did. It felt like somebody finally understood him.

Peter pressed his lips onto Wade’s sliding closer to him. Just kissing him made Peter feel so much better. This is where peter wanted to be. In this moment he didn’t want to think about anything else. He just wanted to enjoy the warm sunny weather, the cold beer taste on both their mouths and the sweet feeling of letting go and being happy. It was so much to take in but in a good way.

Peter felt Wade’s tongue throbbing in and out of his mouth massaging his own. His lips were soft and larger than Peter expected. He pressed his body into Wade’s and they laid back on the roof kissing and exploring each other’s bodies. Wade got on top of Peter and placed his hand behind his head as they kissed each other deeply. “Hold on” he said. He turned to the side and grabbed something out of his bag. It was a rose. He handed it to Peter.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter and Wade were interrupted by a booming sound coming from the sky. Iron man descended to find The two of them shirtless and sweaty, mouths and cheeks red.  
“Put down the rose Wade Wilson” Iron Man yelled, putting his palms up to warn Wade that he would shoot. Peter got up and ran in front of Wade.  
“Mr stark NO!” Peter yelled in a panic.  
“Move out-of-the-way kid this is between us adults” Tony said.

Peter glared at Stark and put his foot down. "I’M NOT A KID! I’m an avenger and you keep treating me like a kid! Mr. Stark-You want me to have these responsibilities but you have to trust me...I know sometimes I act childish and Ive made mistakes. That doesnt make me a kid. When it comes to me and Wade I know what I’m doing!” 

Iron man sighed and put down his weapons. He took his mask comes off and said "look peter I know how you feel but-"  
"no you dont....I just want to be happy and being with Wade is what makes me happy. You shouldn’t ruin that for me. I’m grateful but I can handle my love life on my own." 

Tony wasn’t sure what to say to this. Peter hadn’t ever stood up to him. Even though he disagreed with his choice, he was kinda happy that he wasnt going to let him push him around. Maybe he would do the same with Wade instead of letting him be a bad influence. 

“Geez iron butt way to ruin a moment huh? You sure like to fly on the worst of times " Wade chuckled pointing at iron man.  
Peter turned his head to the side and glared at Wade. "I need time to think and to talk to Mj about my feelings..I need time to take in everything".

Tony stark had landed on the roof. Peter and Wade turned to walk away but tony put his hand in front of Wade’s chest “oh no you don’t. I may respect the kid but I need to say a few things.”  
Peter stopped and turned around to watch what was happening.  
“It’s okay peter I’m not going to hurt him unless you want me to” he said sassily.  
“Okay just try to get along” peter said looking back.  
“I’ll do my best” tony said while glaring into Wade’s face. “Listen, I don’t know what you’re playing at by hanging out with him like this and I can’t tell him what to do but I swear if you hurt him I will tear you into so many pieces you won’t be able to reform to heal again.”  
Wade looked at Tony and said “I like peter. I promise I won’t hurt him. You’ll see, by the end of the week I’ll be calling you dad” he joked.  
“Not really helping your case” tony said tilting his head angrily.  
“Okay okay all jokes aside I’ll be a good boy”  
“You’ve been warned”. Tony said.  
Then then parted ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter had gone home to think about what had happened. He couldn’t deny the butterflies he felt in his stomach when he saw Wade. Memories of them together flashed through his mind like the time him and Wade knocked on Bruce Banners door and ran away so many times that he got so mad and turned into the hulk. Or when they superglued a dildo to Thor’s hammer. Peter hadn’t even wondered why Wade had it because he was such a weird guy already. Maybe he should have really taken a hint that he was bi since it was shaped like a dick. Regardless, Wade was so fun to be around. Then peter thought about MJ. Being around her was so easy and she was so sweet. Not only that but she was the coolest girl in school. He did really like her but there was something missing...

Spiderman returned to school and texted Mj. He felt a bit upset about breaking it off with Mj but he knew if he waited any longer he would feel worse and she didnt deserve to be cheated on. After school they met up and had a talk. It was a long and painful talk but to his surpise it wasnt as bad as he thought it might be.  
“Pete...its okay, I get it. I’m just glad you told me how you felt. And i dont hate you either. Things with us were kinda rocky from the start. I think we were better off as friends and it does hurt but I know we will be okay. As long as you are happy with your decision. Being spiderman’s girlfriend isn’t easy...I do miss you a lot but I think its for the best. Thank you pete."  
Peter gave a sad smile agreeing with Mj. "I still care about you Mj and you know I’ll always be here for you."  
"Right back at ya pete" Mj said giving him a hug. 

Peter was happy with how things turned out. Hopefully this would make their friendship stronger. Peter got home and had dinner with his aunt May telling her the exciting news about him and deadpool. "Im happy for you Peter. He seems like a good guy. So any plans for valentines day? I bet you two will have a great time."  
“Oh I almost forgot about Valentines day...uh I wasnt sure what to do honestly" Peter nervously laughed.  
“I’m sure you two will figure it out” she said smiling sweetly. 

Peter finished eating dinner and helped aunt May with the dishes and headed to his room. As soon as he sat down on his bed his phone message notification went off. The message read "hey you know tommorrows a HUGE day right? its when couples get together and have loads of fun. why not join me so we can make it a hot one 😉" love Wade and his "other friend" youll meet him soon enough double wink face emoji with an eggplant and...water drops?”  
Peter blushed and giggled at the message. He was excited too. "I cant wait. I know it will be loads of fun since I’ll be with you" he pressed send.  
“agh! this is so weird but I’m happy" Peter felt like a kid on Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

Wade was in his closet pulling every last bit of clothing out and throwing it onto the floor like a wild animal digging in the trash. “Dopinder what should I wear!?”.   
“I’m not really sure Mr Pool. What kind of man is Peter?” Dopinder said trying to help while standing around with piles of clothes at his feet looking confused.   
“He’s a sweet baby boy! He’s like if fluttershy were a super hero. He’s the peanut butter to my jelly and I wanna stick my dick in that sandwich.” Deadpool said still pulling clothes out of his closet.   
“Mr pool sir I think maybe this would be an excellent choice” he said holding up a black leather thong.” Deadpool snatched it from Dopinder’s hand and then saw another item of clothing next to Dopinder. “Dopinder you’re an angel” he said hugging him. As Wade hugged him his pants dropped to the floor revealing that he was already wearing a black leather thong. He continued to hug him while Dopinder looked around awkwardly.   
“Okay Mr Pool you have a good time with Peter tonight” he said pulling away and inching out of the room. 

After Dopinder left Wade freshened up and began to get ready. When he was done he stepped out of his bedroom wearing a nice suit with his Deadpool mask on. Black leather thong underneath. He picked up the phone to call Peter for their date.

~From Peter’s perspective~  
During the day peter looked at himself in the mirror and combed his hair in various ways to see what style would look best for his outfit tonight. Once he was done picking out clothes and prepping his hair smiled to himself and thought "I'm ready". He was wearing a nice white shirt with a vest over it and a pair of jeans. They were a bit tight but not super tight. He didn’t want to look "thirsty". His phone notification sound goes off and he reached for it on his desk. Deadpool’s message said “waiting for you sweet heart” with a picture of fan art that was two baby versions of them hugging. 

Peter giggled and hurried down the stairs to get his bag and headed out the door. Aunt May shouted to peter "have fun and stay safe! " she blew a kiss and Peter smiled at her and nodded “I will" as he headed out. Peter got to the meeting spot and saw wade in a suit. Oh my God he looks so good I cant believe he going all out on this date! maybe I should have been more finely dressed?

Deadpool hugged Peter and smiled at him. “Come on Pete lets get this day started”. Wade pulled on Peter’s hand and dragged him to all the small shops in the area. They looked at cute items and a few super hero plushes. Wade offered to buy one for peter. "Pick any one you like and ill get it for you". Peter grined widely and pointed to one quickly. Wade looked over and burst into laughter. "Oh of course you pick iron man" Peter giggled and grabs it and snuggled it. "You did say anyone" "yeah yeah lets get you that iron daddy"

Wade and Peter conintued their date. They went shopping, watched a movie, went to the park, and rented a boat. They also had a small lunch date. It was such a wonderful day. Peter had never felt so alive, happy, and at peace. Luckily there wasnt any trouble going on either, which was odd to him. Wade noticed the puzzled look on Peter’s face and said "oh you worried about the crimes? dont worry I took care of it. I have my friends keeping an eye on the city for me" he winks "just enjoy this with me spidey" Peter gave him a warm smile and said thank you then placed a kiss on wades hand.


	10. Chapter 10

At the end of the night they retreated to Wade’s place. Both of them sat on the couch next to each other. Peter seemed nervous. “What’s wrong cuddlebear?” Wade said pulling peter to him.   
“I like you wade I really do it’s just that I’m..”.  
“A Virgin I know. It’s okay Peter. We can take it slow. I want tonight to be special.” He pulled peter in for a kiss. “Pete” He said looking into his eyes “I’m in love with you”. Peter felt the charge of emotions hit his stomach and this time it was him who went in for the deeper kiss. He jumped on Wade’s lap and straddled him and kissed him and whispered “I love you too. I think I’m ready Wade”.   
Wade picked up Peter, still straddling him and the two made their way to the bed where they spent the next couple hours in each other’s arms kissing exploring each other’s bodies. By the next morning Peter had officially made his way into manhood. He laid next to wade in his arms and rolled over and looked at the time. “Crap I have to get up to go back home to do my homework.” Peter said. “Aww damn well I’ll walk you out” said Wade. Wade walked peter out the front of his building and stopped. They kissed and said I love you and parted ways for the day. 

 

From stark towers Tony watched live footage of the two parting via a drone he had sent to spy on them. He had a solemn look on his face and was taking a drink of a whiskey on ice. Steve Rogers walked up behind tony and wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear. “What are you doing? Come back to bed Tony” and kissed his cheek. Steve looks at the screen and saw Wade and Peter kiss goodbye. “The kid has to grow up sometime hun. I’m sorry” he hugged him tighter. “I know Steve” said Tony. “Just give me a sec okay?”. “Sure thing love” the Captain says as he plants another kiss on Tony’s cheek and retreats to their bedroom.

Alone, tony stares at the two as they part ways. He spoke out loud and said “Jarvis pull my grandmothers engagement ring out of the vault. Wade is going to need a ring to give to peter if he is going to make this thing official”.


End file.
